


Welcome Home, Adam:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baking, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e05 Ke Ku 'Ana (The Stand), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono & Adam have no idea that their friends & ohana were planning a surprise party for him, & they were definitely surprised, when they got to Steve & Danny's house, What's their reactions?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Kono & Adam have no idea that their friends & ohana were planning a surprise party for him, & they were definitely surprised, when they got to Steve & Danny's house, What's their reactions?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua & her husband, Adam Noshimuri, were waking up after a night of makeup sex, that they missed while he was prison, & they held each other, not wanting to move, cause both of them think that they are dreaming. The Business Executive said with a smile, "Good Morning, Gorgeous, How are you this morning ?", & Kono answered with a smile, saying this, as a response to him. She kissed him in between, as she made her way down his luscious body, aiming to make him crazy with lust.

 

She got to his harden cock, she warmed her warm lips, & tongue around it, Adam just cursed & said, "Ohhh, Shit, Kono, Don't stop, Baby, Please don't stop", as she was sucking him off to oblivion, & beyond. She made sure that every part got her special attention, & she definitely wanted him satisfied, til the next time, but she didn't count on Adam getting his payback. He flipped them over, & he ravished her, including her nipples, like she was his last meal. "Ohhh, Adam, God, Baby, Fuck me harder, I am not a doll !", she exclaimed, & the handsome man granted her wish, & they were tired & spent, after leaving bite & claim marks on each other, They spent their time together in bed, til they were ready to move again.

 

"Lou, You did a fabulous job decorating this spot, Kono & Adam will be thrilled to see it", Commander Steve McGarrett praised his friend, as he was laying food on a table, Captain Lou Grover's wife, Renee, said agreeing with him, "My Baby has talent for these type of things", she rewarded him with a kiss, & Lou said with a smile, "Thanks, Guys", He turned to Steve, "What's next, Commander ?", "Why don't you bring the drinks out, & enjoy your wife's company, Big Guy, Okay ?", The Former SWAT Commander saluted him, & went out to do his task.

 

He went to see how Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & his girlfriend, Inspector Abby Dunn, were doing, He was shocked to see so many appetizers, & he said with a smile, "You guys really outdid yourselves, It's perfect", Abby said feeling pleased with his approval, "Thanks, Steve, I think they will like it, No ?", she turned to her boyfriend, "Absolutely", Chin said smiling, as they shared a kiss & then they went out to join the Grovers, & he went to check on Danny, who was putting the finishing touches on his icebox cake, that is gonna be dessert. "Looking great there, Danno", he said to his blond lover, "Thanks, Doll", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams replied to him with a smile, & quick kiss to the lips, as he puts into the freezer.

 

"The Food is prepped, Let's go & enjoy our friends, okay ?", The Seal said, Danny nodded, & said, "Let's do it", & they relaxed for awhile, & then they got ready, cause the Noshimuris should be showing up soon, & they wanted to be on their toes & feet, so they can surprise Adam, & Kono, by extension. Everything was set, & everyone was in position, "Ready ?", The Five-O Commander asked, & everyone nodded & replied in unison, "Ready", They were set to get the couple, before they came in.

 

Adam & Kono were pulling into the McGarrett/Williams Driveway, & he said, "Why are we in our swimwear ?", Adam asked feeling confused, Kono explained, "Steve wanted to do a big blowout, before summer ends, & he wanted the ohana to be together", "Oh, okay", Adam said, now understanding, & they quietly made their way to the yard, & were shocked to see it decorated so beautifully, & so planned out. "SURPRISE !!!!", Everyone came shouting out, as they were making their way towards them. Steve said this, speaking first towards the surprised couple.

 

"You really think that we would let your release go by without celebrating it ?", Steve said with a smile, as he hugs the couple, Danny was next, & said, "No way in hell, We love you & this little doll right here, She was brave throughout the entire time that you have been gone, You should be proud of her", Adam said with a smile at his wife, & choked out, "I am proud of her". Abby said with a smile, "We just wanted to let you know that we love you, Guys", & Renee added, "You will always be loved by us", Chin said, "Just be happy, You guys deserve it", & Lou said with a smile, "Remember, We are here for you, Always & Forever". Kono hugged & kissed her men in her life on the cheek, & said, "Thank you", she did the same to Abby & Renee, Adam said with a smile, to break up the emotional moment, "Let's party", Steve said with a smile, "You heard the man", & they did just that, til dawn.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
